Rise of the Dragon King
by Hannibalrider
Summary: Just after the 2nd Giant, Percy starts having dreams of a warrior but he doesn't know is he is the reborn soul of the Dragon king. soon old and new enemies rise, Percy must reclaim his throne, gather his allies and reunited with a old flame
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's pov**

I look at the ground as she wait for me to say something but I couldn't if your wondering what has happen. Its been four months since the end of the 2 giant war and we won, both camps are at peace, Jason decision to chose Drew as his GF not really sure why he did but it hurt Piper and Reyna a lot.

And my GF Annabeth and I have gotten close to make up the time we lost together. But a month ago my dad sent me on a quest to get his weapon back cause it was stolen, it took me the month to get it and a hour ago I return to camp.

I check in with Chiron and go to find my Annabeth I find her in the arena dueling with this guy, they laugh and talk before Annabeth saw me.

At first she looks happy but then sad " Percy we need to talk now" are her first words to me I was confuse and I follow her with question. We got into the forest and turn to look me in the face " Percy I so sorry but I fall in love with a other person, I didn't mean it to happen I got lonely while you were on your quest and I spend time with him and it just happen I so sorry can we still be friends at least" she told me with tears in her eyes.

Now back to where I was I lift my head to see her face and well something in me just snap. " fuck you, I save u, fight with you, help you, love you and many other things but now your just dumping me like that, you fucked whore, you slut you think we can friends like that, I hate you bitch and go to hell you fucked cunt" I shout at her then punch her in the face.

I watch her fall to the ground then I just walk away from the stupid bitch but for some reason I wasn't sad or hurt but happy and still angry with her.

Thought I be at least sad with her dumping me for some guy but I not huh. I also remember that guy she was with earlier what his name oh yeah its Mike Knight from Apollo cabin I grit my teeth knowing he stolen Annabeth from me.

I quickly search the camp and find him in the arena chopping at some dummies. " hey Percy" he calls to me but I don't response to him " I guess she told u I really sorry I wasn't trying to steal her it just happen I hope we can still be buds" he said with a smile to me.

I reply with a punch to his face and just keep punching his face until he bloody and knock out.

Then I kick Mike until I was tired of it and leave him mess up in the arena.

Shouts are heard as I enter my cabin " guess they found him" I muttered and smile plus laugh evilly for some reason.

Hope that whore and him learn their lesson but I wonder how camp will take it. Ah who cares they brought it on themselves and I not sorry for what I did any way.

I went to sleep am feeling for a nap right now and as usual I had a bad dream. But this one different from other ones because I was seeing through the eyes of someone I didn't know and reliving his memories plus this been going for a few nights now.

Been thinking of talking with someone about it but I not really sure I should. Well any way the dream goes like this

" _Ryuu Tokugawa you did it" a man who looks like a younger version of Zeus plus he with also younger version of his brothers tell this Ryuu he done something, well this turns to look at a fallen body of a man somehow I know this was Kronos because I saw scythe next to him on the floor and I notice they are in a palace. " finally this war is over, I only wish that this war didn't cost so many life and I miss my friends plus family " ok but their something left to do Ryuu" Zeus says " what is that Zeus I mean your dad defeat now, the titans are now history their all capture or hiding, our armies have defeat their forces and that it Zeus" Ryuu tell him but Zeus shakes his head " no Ryuu you see you're a relic of my grandfather reign and we don't need you anymore since you won the war for us plus it our time now" he told Ryuu then Hades stab him in the back while the other two join in stabbing Ryuu " ha ha oh Ryuu you think me and y bros were had let you live after this war, no way we will because your too powerful thankfully you lost your immortality earlier in the fall of king Uranus and oh yeah it just us three that don't want you around anymore we going to say you lost to Kronos and that we finish him off " Zeus say while laughing evilly then I just saw blood flying everywhere" _

I woke up sweating and feeling a little sick _, _who is this Ryuu and did my dad plus his bros really do that.

Not while time I flip a coin into the fountain in my cabin and call him up. " ah Percy what up my son" he ask me surprise that I IM " hey dad ever heard of the name Ryuu" I said and watch as he went from his usual self to more serious " where did u hear that name" he ask me in a cold tone.

" not sure just wondering if u know the name it that all" I lie to him and he lightly up a bit " he was a old comrade from the first titan war and he die in the final battle now that all I know Percy so bye and tell your mom hi for me" he said then broke the IM.

I change clothes before leaving my cabin and then I went to get some food. As I walk in where we usual eat the whole camp or so is looking at me and it scares me. Most look at me with angry or with a look that said I can believe he ever do that.

Then I saw Annabeth sitting with her cabin but she haves a black eyes that swelling a bit and I also notice Mike not at his table, shit did I killed him likely not since I didn't beat him that hard but now everyone likely thinks I a big jerk for punching Annabeth and hurting Mike.

But its not my fault that bitch try to dump me for Mike who just a Apollo camper.

For years I been with her fighting, questing and saving the day and she just goes ahead to tell me its over.

I grab some food but I didn't give any up to the gods just sat down and ignore the looks. As I am eating Chiron comes at me with a very serious face and also not looking that happy to see me " Percy we need to talk so follow me now boy" he tells me in a cold tone.

" ah eating Chiron can it wait" I ask him already knowing the answer.

" no now come with me to the big house or help me gods I drag you there" he snap at me which just piss me off so much. That I ran my fork through his left eyes then pull it back with the eyes attach to it and finally roundhouse kick him to the side of the head heard his neck broken as he fell to the floor.

Crap what the fuck did I just do I look at him as he twitch a bit before vines wrap around me. " peter Johnson what the hell have you done" Mr. D shouted at me with a mad look " now I don't like Chiron that much but still I can't let this go, you seem to be on a rampaged today, first you hit Annabelle, beat the crap the out of a Apollo camper who in the sick bay by the way and now this" Mr. D told me and tight the vines on me some more.

"I taking you Mount Olympus for punish boy oh their love to hear this" he tells me as he has the vines carry me off to the camp van.

I sigh knowing I can't escape, so I load up in the van and drove all the way to the empire state building then up the entrance to the Olympus.

And finally throw in front of the gods as they were having a meeting " Percy" I hear someone say and I sigh.

**Hope u all like this new story, what will they do to him, more will be reveal as its goes on, also be a lot of OC in the story, part of it be set outside the USA and Percy will be later an enemy of the gods plus a evil like Percy. Review folks**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Pov**

I look at my dad as he stares at me in wonder before I could says a thing Mr. D tell them what I done.

They gasps at when he tells them I killed Chiron " no Percy will never do that" my dad shouts at him and looks at me. I look away as Mr. D forms IM that replays how I stab and broken Chiron's neck.

" I killed u" Athena screams at me after Mr. D told her about what I tell to Annabeth and Apollo now angry about Mike. He made it worst with telling the sun god that Mike likely be brain damage or not right when or if he ever wakes up from the coma I been him in.

Apollo look like he could me right now and my dad look at me shock. "Percy are u on drug" ask me " what no I not on drug" I answer and he looks mad at me " don't lie Percy please" he told with tears in his eyes.

"what the fuck dad I don't do drugs ok I clean and I was mad ok" I told him but he didn't look like he believe me. I look at the others and they all have a mean look of their face " lets killed him for Chiron" Apollo said to the other Olympians, a few said yes and the other were like no.

But this end when Zeus shouted I am going to punish for Chiron death by being whip in front of the whole camp.

I curse at this and got very angry when dad agree to this Mr. D happily agree to be the one who whips me. The moment he grab me to take me back to back I somehow break free from the vines holding me. Then pull riptide out the slash open his belly, I thrust a hand into him and pull out his intestines then wrap it around his neck to choke him with it.

" Percy stop" my dad shouted at in pure horror, I stop to look at what I done and flinch a bit Mr. D is choking on his god blood plus twitching madly as he now tries to put his intestines back in his stomach.

" oh shit he gone mad" Hermes screams then attack me " I restrained him Dad" he say as has a rope in his right hand and a club in the other.

I drop riptide, side step to avoid him, grab his right his hand and twisted it until I broke it. Then hit his chest, arms and forehead for some unknown reason, Hermes cough out blood before collapsing on the floor with his eyes rolling back.

" fuck he a killing machine, which mean he needs to die" Apollo screams out and Ares quickly support him. Apollo fire a arrow from his bow and to my surprise plus everyone too I caught it then threw it back at him like a dart.

It hit him square on the forehead and the sun god slump down on his throne, Ares gave a war cry as he charge me but I dodge and jump kick him in the face. He hit the floor hard, as he try to get up again with knowing why I do something that I likely weren't had done.

I ram my hand into the war god's back and well rip out his spine like in those predator movies. Ares gave out a horrifying scream that rock the throne room before he pass out the others gods look at me in pure fear.

"get him boy" Zeus said to his remaining son Hephaestus but he said "no way u saw what he did" and I look around to see what I have done. And I throw up my lunch at the scene, Apollo still out with a arrow on his head, Mr. D crying out mommy as he tries to still put his intestines back in his stomach and finally Ares moaning a bit from his wounds.

After emptying my stomach dad looks at me and runs to hold me " Percy I still love u but we need to talk about your drug problem" he say.

" what I not fuck drugs dad I clean" I shouted at him angry

But he doesn't believe and zap into a orange jumpsuit plus handcuffs.

I look at him in horror " no not jail dad I never make it there" I beg him

" no Percy I not sending u there, your going back to camp and going to be there for a while" he said to me

"so what with the jumpsuit and cuffs" I ask in wonder and confused.

" to keep u from hurting people at camp especially your ex Percy" he answer me then teleport us both back to camp and in front of the camp during sing along in front the camp fire.

" listen up everyone, Mr. D is going to gone for a while because my son Percy rip out his intestines and choke him with them.

Every one look at with fear now and dad made it worst when he created a IM recording of what I done in the throne room. A lot of camper puke at this and dad then said " now I Percy looks evil for this but I think he doing drugs, likely crack or maybe meth, its messing with his head and because of this I want u all to watch and must sure he not doing any thing plus help him through it" he told them then un cuff me before leaving me.

" oh man are u really on crack?" Conner ask me while laughing a bit I response with a punch to his throat which leaves him couching out blood. And then his brother Travis rush to attack me but I grab a pick of flaming wood from the camp fire and well hit him in the face with it.

" my face ahhhhhh" he shouted loudly and then I am tackle by at least a dozen other campers.

" let lock him in his cabin until he cool down from the drugs" one camper said and I am soon carry plus throw into my cabin with them telling me I be let out after a few hours.

**Two weeks later**

" Percy get the fuck out of there now" I hear Thalia as she bangs my door again. Its been two weeks since my dad told everyone I likely am a crack head but I not also those been dreaming of that dreams every night and I been noticing a change in me lately.

Like for instance I been getting taller I not at six feet, also losing what baby fat I had left on my face or body, been working out more than usual so I now have more muscles but not to much to make me to make me look like a bodybuilder and the most weird change of all is that my hair is now straight instead of messing plus it been growing long.

And oh for same reason its been turning a sliver color too, all I got left of my black hair is about three streaks of black left and I don't really mind it.

Well anyway Thalia banging at my door cause she now knows I hit Annabeth, she came to camp with the hunters yesterday and I be also staying in my cabin for a week now because I beat the shit out of a other camper when he stolen riptide to practice without asking me so I been staying here to avoid the camp who likely scare of me which mean they could attack me.

But I got TV, a bathroom that my dad add to the cabin months ago and a Grover bring me my meals every day plus tells me the what happening in camp too.

I get up from my bunk to use the restroom and see that my irises are red shrug it off not caring that much.

Then after using the restroom I practice some martial art that I seen on TV or again for some reason I know. It feel great when I do this I punch, kick and imagine that I hurting Annabeth, Mike or Conner and pretty soon I am done.

I hear a knock on the door Thalia stop like a while ago so who is it, so I cautious open the door to see a large box with my name on it and I take it in. I open it with care, see a note

_Hello my lord if your reading this then the package is with you, my name is Kai Chan you likely don't remember yet but I am one of your banner men and my lord you likely noticing the change to yours body but don't be scare its that your body must be ready when u remember everything my lord plus it the form you see now is your true self. Anyway in the box is your sword Swift wind, some clothes I thought you like, a few scroll to update on the status of your forces, lands, other things and last is your crown but be warn when u wear it your memories will return but you will be it a lot pain when it happens I recommend you wait until your ready to put it on._

_Your loyal banner man Kai Chan_

I look inside to see a katana in a black sheath with gold trims, the scrolls and a iron circle that has crave pictures of dragons and symbols. I wonder who this Kai is and who he thinks I am but I just leave it alone for now.

So I put he box and things under my bunk and after I did this the door to my cabin explode in a shower of pieces as Thalia step it "fuck" I said when I saw her.

**Hope you like it, also got a other new story to put in soon and going update soon my other stories too that all I guess until next time. Review folks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's pov**

Thalia look at me in wonder and is blushing a bit " Percy is that u" she ask me finally. I nod to her and she shouts " what the hell is wrong with you, how dare u hit Annabeth and I now see your trying to change your looks so no one knows it u" then try to slap me but I dodge.

And punch in her on the nose which I heard breaking and it made me smile.

But she end up shocking me with some of her power as she now attack me with a rain of kicks and punches.

I took most of them until I slam my fist into her chest which sent Thalia flying into a bunk. And in my rage I drag her as she is in a daze outside by the hair and leave her there while some campers stare at us.

Which let to me being shot at by the other hunters before with un-normal speed I guess took them out and broke a few bones on a couple of them.

Then pretty much spend the next hour replacing my cabin door with a new one and cleaning the remains of the old one.

Got stares at dinner by the campers and the hunters gave me look that said your death. The campers whispers to each other, which I could now hear clearing " wow he looks so cool" " he been working out" "you think he dye his to hidden from the gods if he escape the camp" " who cares he looks hot now, the sliver hair looks great and he now taller plus look at those muscles" I hear being said around me.

The next day was good I guess the hunters were staying camp for awhile but after yesterday they now hate me plus Chiron is back after Zeus trade a seat at Olympus for Hades and he bought him back to life.

And Mr. D is back too but he now scare of me and calls me by my real name now. And now well I been getting a bit lonely since no wants to hang with me anymore, it starting to annoy me, I try to get the camp to see that I not a crack hear or a killer but my dad ruin my image when he show them what I did at Olympus and I think I hate him now.

Right now I am just sitting on a branch in a nice tree which is a nymph and she doesn't mind me up here likely scare of me too. " hi" I heard someone say and I look down to see five people, three girls and two guys looking at me.

" ah hi I Raisa Desjani and these are Nathan Baker, John Geary, Sarah Ryan, and Silfer Talon" the girl tells me and look them over.

Raisa is short maybe 5'1, has coppery color skin, blue eyes, wearing black clothes, has long black hair, Nathan baker is maybe 5'6, white skin tone, short red hair, blue eyes, Ryan Grant is about 5'7 with black eyes, brown hair that reaches his shoulders, white skin, Sarah Black likely 5'6 with long strawberry blond hair, hazel color eyes and finally Silfer Talon who 5'5 I think, black hair and has green eyes.

It took me a moment to remember that they all new to camp came over the last two week, Nathan, John and Silfer ten days ago. Sarah a week ago and Raisa five days ago they were all rescue by satyrs from monsters.

Raisa is a daughter of Nemesis, Ryan Ares's kid, Nathan is Nike' boy, Sarah Apollo's daughter and Silfer is Demeter's daughter.

" I Percy and how may I help u all" I ask wondering want they want and if this is some prank or something bad from the campers.

" we just wonder if u want to chariot race with us" Sarah answer my question " sure" I told them and jump down from the tree I shake hands with the guys before Raisa say lets go then cuddles up on my right side.

I notice John has a arm around Sarah's waist and Nathan too with Silfer now I am a little uncomforted with this people.

" so u guys got a chariot or want to spar in the practice area now, Raisa looks at me and said " yeah we got a Chariot but it your" I look at her in surprise " someone in a hood told us to deliver it to u and he gave us like some gold coins" Raisa says while holding up a gold coin.

I look at it and some how know the markings on it were Chinese or maybe Japanese but she slip in back in her pocket before could get a better look at it.

"here it is man" Nathan says after getting me to a clearing and their a red Hittite type chariot with four Akhal-Teke which I couldn't believe my eyes those are some of the rarest horses in the world only about 3,500 of them exist.

" my lord" the horses call out to me and I pet one nose to which he told me his name is Liu while the others are Cao, Shu, and Wei.

I examine the chariot more closely it could hold three people, it has crave pictures of a battle between dragons and a army of monsters I think plus its made of very good material and I just love the red color.

As I am about to hop in it to test drive it I notice the others looking at me with a puppy eyes look. " hey u all want to ride my chariot" I ask them and they nodded eagerly. I let Nathan, Sarah and John get in the chariot John got the rein first and gave the horses the command to go then they race off to the chariot racing area.

But before they left I found a note

_Hope u love the chariot my lord thought you could need some wheels, I really hope the color and crave pictures, also the horse are the finest I could find which by the way took a month to find so enjoy and take good care of them. _

_Also the campers I left the chariot sure fill u in on I pay them to tell u about the chariot and they seem pretty nice maybe my lord u should become friends with them to solve your whole friendless situation you got going on right now._

_From your loyal banner man Kai Chan\_

I shove the note in my pocket and again wonder who Kai is until Raisa grabs my hand then drags me to the chariot. Nathan, Sarah, and John have all driven it and race around the track while I being reading the note and thinking who is Kai.

" c'mon Percy get in with me and Silfer" Raisa tells me, so I get in the chariot with them and grab the rein then give the command to the horses. And man are they fast, I felt Raisa holding on to me, Silfer also too and as we race around the track.

I tie the rein to my belt and will enjoy the rush of air to my face. But Raisa and Silfer are screaming at me "are you crazy" the both of them told me after I slow down to stop and for Silfer to have a turn.

" sorry" I said to them, later after Silfer and Raisa had a turn I put the horses in the stables and left the chariot in a shed.

" want to join up in a walk on the beach" Silfer ask me after I left the horses in the stables. I told her yes, so then I with them at the beach "shouldn't u guys be afraid of me or something" I finally ask them.

" well maybe a little but u seem like a nice guy from what we heard about you in the wars" Ryan said

"what about the thing I done like killed Chiron, put Mike in a coma, hurt some gods and what I did to the Stroll twins" I told and Sarah answer first "I don't judge a book on the cover and about what u did to Mike I really don't care yeah I know he my half brother I never talk or met him".

Almost the same thing is what I got from the others too, they don't much about what I did two weeks ago and they ask if I want to hang tomorrow I told yes before excusing myself back to my cabin " cool, have a good night" Raisa say and the others tell me good night too" you too" I said to them.

As I got into my cabin I remember that tomorrow is Mike's funeral I sigh I didn't want to killed him. He die about two or three days ago, his father Apollo came to fix him up a week ago but found that he was brain death from the beating I gave him and it took him a few days to slip poison into his mouth.

I look a certain Blond staring at me with a hateful look I gave her the finger before going in to my cabin for a good night sleep.

**Well that it for this chapter next one be soon with more new people and Percy be going at a other rampage too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's pov**

I yawn as I stood here, where am I at oh at Mike's funeral and because Chiron ask me very nicely to come but stay in the back so I don't get into a fight.

Apollo is crying like a little girl as they lit Mike up in flames and I sort of laugh a little while this happen. But Apollo didn't think it was funny so naturally he shouting at me its my fault that his son is death and I told him u finish him off.

Then walk away but Apollo shot a arrow at me which I sense and duck. I did a jump kick to his face I smile as I heard the crunch of his face breaking.

" Apollo if you going to attack me from the back, make sure it counts" I told him as he laid on the ground.

Some of his kids look ready to attack me but Sarah said no because Apollo start it and it his fault he hurt. Her siblings look at her in shock that she defending me and some get angry at this " traitor" I heard a few muttered as I left for my cabin." Percy" I hear from behind and turn around to see Sarah, Raisa, Ryan, Nathan and Silfer running to me.

" some thing wrong" I ask them hoping they weren't going to say I can't hang with them now.

" no just want to say sorry for Apollo" Sarah told me first then the others said they want to see if I want to go to New York today. " sure but how are we going to get there" I asked them

" easy steal a camp van" Silfer said in a evil like voice that sounds funny. Raisa grabs my hand and lead me with the others to where the camp cars are I see the van but their two people in it already " don't worry their with us too" Raisa whisper to me and I see it first Halfdan Raid a white, 5'6 feet, fit, long red hair camper who came a month ago here.

He the son of Ares and cabin leader after unexpected beating Clarisse in a sword fighting match two weeks ago.

Also with him is Crystal Boyer a white, 5'4, slim, short blond hair, camper and who a daughter of Aphrodite but she is different from the others ones because she trains more and is more serious than her siblings.

" car ready" Halfdan tells us and we all hop into the van with me driving.

On the way Raisa and Crystal were fighting over the radio station until I broke it with my fist. " well I guess no music" Silfer say out loud which causes all of us to laugh about it and the first stop in the city is a arcade.

Spend a hour playing video games then we hit a pizza place that serves very good pizza. As this is happening I couldn't help but be happy I mean I usual never have this much fun with my other former friends who just stay away from me now.

As I am eating a pizza slice a man of about 40 or so comes up to me and speaks in Chinese or Japanese which I understand.

" my lord we need to talk its very important we do"

"are u Kai" I reply back to him in the same language he use which shock me a little " yes I am now please follow me outside" he said.

" hey guys I need to talk with this guy for a bit outside" I told the others who gave me faces of wonder as I stood us and follow Kai.

After we are outside he turns around and asks if the crown is safe I tell him yes. He looks relieve now " I hate to say this my king but u need to wear it and regain your memories" Kai say to me in a dark tone.

Before I could ask why he said " right now their a tournament going to be held to chose a new king my lord, your other Banner men have decision a new king must be elect to lead us and so they decision tournament to pick one"

I ask him if I don't chose to wear the crown and go with him at all. " its your chose my lord but along the candidates is Ned Fortecure" at this name I grew mad for some reason.

Maybe but later please I told her as I studied him better he about 5'9, dark skin, brown eyes and long black hair tie in a pony tail.

" fine my lord" he said and left I went back to others who ask what he wanted " just ask me for some directions" I told them and they shrug about it

Then we go and see the new avenger movie which was good and we got lots of snack which we pay with Mr. D money ( he left his wallet in the van).

Anyway after the movie we decision to go back to camp, on the way I sense like someone or some people are following us and I I notice a man in a black suit from the reflect of a window.

Ok let see a man in black suit is likely following us oh wait now their ten of them, what the fuck is this for real because stuff like this happens in the movies.

And also we park the van in a dark alley because Ryan thought it's a good place. Well he wrong because those guys are now in front of us " oh crap the government here to kill us" Ryan shouted and ran behind Silfer.

"we are servants of Apollo and are here to kill Percy Jackson" one of the MIA said and draw out a pistol at me.

I rush him grab the arm that held the gun twisted it at a other men in black as he try to shoot me but hits on of his own. I twisted his hand to force him to fire the pistol but I move the arm so he shoot two more of his buddies.

The others help me out too with them punching and kicking the crap out of the remaining ones. I quickly snap the neck of the one who I just used to killed three of his men afterwards I snap the necks of the ones my friends beat up.

The bodies turn to dust and Sarah said " lets go before more come and I sorry my dad is a ass" I smile and told her its ok. On the ride back to camp we laugh at how Apollo has weak servants and how chicken he must be to send them instead of coming to get me himself.

As we drove up into camp I see my dad with Annabeth, Athena, Apollo, Ares , the stroll twins, and Chiron waiting for us. " crap" we all unexpected say together.

**Done their be more fun and fighting plus more will be reveal about Ryuu's past. Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's pov**

I stop the car as they motion us to get out " Percy I very disappoint with u" my dad shouts to me. " I didn't do nothing and if this is about the funeral Apollo attack me while my back was turn its his fault" I told him and he shake his head in disgust like I am trash or something.

" Percy u laugh at his son's funeral now I know he should have not had attack u but u start it" he told me with a cold tone.

I gave me the finger and went for my cabin " oh hell no, no one does that to me" he shouts and throw his trident at me.

I dodge it and grab hold of the shaft as its pass me then throw it with all my might back at him.

The trident hit him in the chest and he goes fly in the sir until he hit's a tree but the trident has tips has gone through his back so he now impale on the tree.

Apollo and Ares then move to attack me but unexpected John, Sarah and Halfdan rush to my defend. But Athena pull out her sword while Mr. D runs away shouting I don't want to see my intestines again.

I draw riptide but Annabeth slash at me with her knife I avoid it and Raisa attack her with Raisa winking at me.

While Crystal and Silfer stating to fight the Stroll twins in some tag team fighting, while I turn my attention back to Athena and as we fought. I felt like she is slow or something like that because I block, dodge and at one opening stab her in the rib but its wasn't that deep.

Then I just toyed with her by just taunting and dodging her until she tries to used some of her powers. But I stop with by throwing riptide like a spear at her which she didn't think I ever do and well in impale her on the face( not a pretty site).

I then help to take out Ares and Apollo by pulling out riptide from Athena and cutting off Ares's sword hand as he was fighting Halfdan. He scream like a little girl and teleport away and for Apollo I remove his head from those shoulders of his after he was stab by Halfdan, Sarah and John because he was distract by Ares's screams of pain.

The stroll twins soon retreat like chicken after this while Annabeth beat a hasily retreat after Raisa gave her a nice large cut to the face. She look at me as she ran and her eyes were fill with angry I laugh at her.

" let spit before something bad happens" John said and we all ran for our cabins, oh Chiron who didn't fight or do anything also ran away but that was at the beginning of the fight and I laugh at how he is likely scare of dying again.

I enter my cabin and something attack my foot at first I thought it's a monster but its was only a Meer cat with a name tag and a letter in it mouth I took it to read.

" _thought u need a pet so I got u a Meer Kat seen their so cute and awesome plus I seen them in Meer cat manor, it a boy about a year old, well train, its has a name tag but its empty just name it and the name will shown up on it"_

_From Kai_

I put the letter away and look at the Meer Kat who right now staring me. " fine I name u Snoopy" I told it and it just ran to a corner then curve up on a pillow.

I then decision to take a nap all that fighting really worn me out a little.

Slept for like a few hours before someone knock on my door, at first I thought it was just Snoopy knocking something over but more knocks came and so I got to open the door.

" hey" I hear from Raisa who with Sarah, John, Crystal, Halfdan, Silfer and Nathan they all had suitcases. Plus they sad look on there faces " hey Percy where you mind if we ah.." Nathan try to say something to me but look down " if we can stay with u since our cabins sort of kick us out for helping u back during the fight" Raisa finish for him.

I feel my eyes widen at this but I thought it be a great idea since I don't have any cabin mates but for Tyson who works at my dad place right now.

"yeah it ok" I told them and move so they can enter the cabin. " is that a Meer Kat" Crystal ask me when she saw Snoopy sleeping in the corner " yep and his name is Snoopy" which just cause all to laugh at this.

" really that his name" John ask me after he finish laughing " yeah" I told him then hop back in my bunk.

" what are u doing" Raisa ask me " going back to sleep Raisa, who all woke me" I answer and pull my blanket over me.

" are u least going to give us the tour of the cabin" Silfer ask me with puppy eyes I told sure and got up. " their a private bathroom here, a plasma TV, DVD player, Xbox 360 and laptop" I said and then look at the stuff in shock then remember that Kai likely put the stuff while I was sleeping.

" cool I call dip on playing the Xbox 360" Sarah shouted and rush to it while the others unpack their stuffs on empty bunks.

" thanks for letting us stay" Raisa whisper me while no one is looking at us " its nothing plus its my fault you were all kick out of your cabins" I said knowing this was true.

" its ok plus your cabin way better" she told me then kiss me on the cheek before going to take a shower.

I could feel my face getting all red and I also notice Silfer and Crystal looking at me with smirk then they giggle a little.

**Well that all for now and next one be soon. Also I won't be update a few of stories because of what fan fiction decision on June 4 which just seem stupid and a bad idea so until its resolve I be just updating a few stories now. Review **


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's pov

I woke up to the opening music of lion king which is the circle of life, I look around and see the others waking up to.

" someone please tell me why I agree to that being the first thing we hear in the morning" I said out loud " because it's a good song to start the day and we are like a pride" Silfer said to me as she got off her bunk to stretch a bit.

Snoopy who also wake now was running around the floor and clawing at the door before Halfdan open it for him so he could warm up in the sunlight plus start foraging for the day.

" how are we a pride again" I ask Silfer who now heading for the bathroom " easy we live together, fight together and trust each other" she said and went into the bathroom.

" hey I get first time at the bathroom" Sarah shout and Silfer reply with the door closed " u snooze u lose Sarah" and laugh.

Silfer bang at the door shouting for her to get out of there. While Crystal and Raisa are getting up " morning everyone" they both said to us. Raisa then kiss me on the cheek and gave me a nice hug, its been two weeks since my friends move in with me and been pretty good I gotten used to share my cabin

Also Raisa been doing things like the pecks on the cheeks, hugs, looks and two nights ago getting into my bunk to sleep with me. And I been returning her advances with kisses on her cheeks and letting her sit on my lap.

" morning sleepy head" I told her as she now makes a face at me while I kiss her right cheek and ruffle her hair a little.

The others giggle at us but we ignore this until Nathan is sing "Percy and Raisa kissing in a tree…." at this I throw a pillow at him which he got to the head.

After about a hour the bathroom was my, got ready quick and then join my cabin mates for breakfast.

I got to my table while the others to their, I look at MR. D, wave to him and he wave back with a forced smile on his face ( he still scare of me).

Many campers look at me with hate especially Annabeth who has a nice scar on her face from Raisa. Also the gods have been quiet too likely all scare of me after our last fight, I mean twice I fought and beat them.

By this time Snoopy gets on my table with a centipede which soon starts to eat. The younger campers (10 and down) look at him with big eyes one calls him Timon and they all laugh. Some stick their hands out with food on them for him, he ran to a few and took the food which cause them to giggle.

The camp knows he my and also not to hurt Snoopy or else. Then Snoopy decision to lay on his belly while I eat and when I finish I told him to run along.

So snoopy hop off the table and started to dig a hole or burrow. And the younger campers start to sing the Digga Tunnah Dance from the lion king series which just makes me laugh.

After leaving Snoopy to his digging I join the gang for sparring and foot racing. Also with my horses we race for a while then hook them up to the chariot to race some Athena kids who challenge us.

Me, Raisa and Nathan beat them even after they try to cheat.

After getting more hate looks from that Cabin me and the gang start to under Crystal idea to remind the camp that I still a good guy even though I got into two fights with the gods.

Halfdan, Crystal, Raisa, Nathan, Sarah, Silfer and John went to hang with their cabin who kick them out due to them hanging with me.

Will for my part I teach the younger campers how to horse ride because they how been since I got blood sweat horses from Kai looking at them and from the look in their eyes wanting to ride them.

I call Shu, Liu, Cao and Wei to tell them their be letting little kids ride on them to which they don't mind at all.

So I get them and ask if anyone wants to learn t ride my horses and I soon get a group of kids meeting me at the stables.

And after a few minutes of getting them to trust me I got them on my horses and they love it.

One little girl name Susanne ask why their call blood sweat horse " well their rumor to sweat blood" I told her and she made a face but after a ride on Shu she just forgot about it. By the time I was done giving the kids lessons and letting them ride my boys they ask if they can ride my chariot next I said yes and told to go get ready for capture the flag.

They ran off and met the gang at my cabin " we did it" they all said well today capture the flag and its Athena cabin leading the other side while I lead the other one. And with my friends help now I got Ares, Demeter, Nike, Apollo, Nemesis and Aphrodite campers rallying to me. " anyway how u get them to join me by the way" I ask them " well for my cabin I told them that your not evil and since Annabeth left you, that your single plus Piper still your friend" Crystal told me.

" me and John got our siblings to join up by telling them, that with u leading that we're win and get the glory" Halfdan said and laugh at this. " my was easy I told my two younger half brothers that u like crush the other team and they agree" Raisa told us next.

" my took some force but I got them to side with us but u going to have to let my siblings borrow two of your horses and say sorry to our dad" Sarah told me to which I agree and Silfer said her siblings are joining because they want to use one or two of your horses to use in the next camp chariot race. Told yeah they can use one or two and then we got ready to face Athena cabins and the other remaining cabins who side with them.

I chosen to use my Katana instead of Riptide, I armor up in the usually breastplate, helmet, arm guards and legs ones too. But I soon found a different set of armor in my cabin after getting their from suiting up in the armory. It black with gold trim Dou or do that look it was made from a black chain mail with black steel or iron plates attach to it but sharp to look like a normal samurai chest armor, also their the sode or shoulder protection made of black iron plates, the helmet didn't look Japanese it look like a a Persian helmet that round top with a nose guard and have a chain mail attach to all sides that cover my face, neck and also two holes for my eyes to see out of plus again it was all black.

Idea form in my head and I switch into that armor then I go to the stable with a spear.

**Crystal's Pov**

Where Percy he was suppose to be ten minutes ago but he late the team starting to wonder if he coming at all. Then I see a figure in black and riding one of Percy's horses riding down to us…..

**Hope u all like it, the next be including some unusual tactics in capture the flag and some Athena cabin bashing plus I be sent Percy and his gang off to Asia soon. Review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's pov**

I rode up in front of my team and lift my helmet so they can tell its me. " now that a entrance" a camper name German Aceituno son of Phrike goddess of horror and trembling fear. Surprisingly he a nice guy, he Hispanic with a light brown skin tone but he a farmer tan so his chest plus back are a much lighter skin tone, he 5'6, stocky type of guy with brown eyes, black hair, he has acne scars on his face but their not so bad, he dress in usual camp armor plus armed with a short sword and round shield.

Also next to him is Tanya Dess daughter of Atala goddess of war cries, she a 5'5, slender, blond hair, green eyes type of girl, she also a good fighter and more importantly a good horse rider.

I whistle and the rest of my horses come plus some of the camps Pegasus's too including my bud black jack. "hey I got a plan to win" I said out loud and Clarisse ask me what is it I smile and say " mount infantry"

And for the next ten minutes I have 30 camper mount up, ten Ares campers, ten people from a few smaller cabins, five Demeter ones and finally five Aphrodite campers. " so Raisa I see a few other cabins decision to join our side I guess" I said while looking at some smaller cabins that join us " yeah I know surprise me a little but they want to be on your side" she told me.

Anyway I snap some orders to my team and we all soon march off. The cavalry went into the woods ( their paths and trails wide enough for them) to hidden while me and some of the Ares campers rush over into a attack.

The rest of the campers on foot were guarding the flag or hiding too. I lead the attack on foot ( gave my mount to Raisa) and we engage a few of the other team ( which is blue).

The fight is short with me and my guys now falling me back in a fake rout " their running like chickens" I hear Annabeth's brother Malcolm shout out loud and now leading a large charge of blue team into chasing us.

Malcolm's pov

I felt happy as I chase my sis's ex as he and his teammates ran in disorder. I smirk knowing this is my chance to reap revenge against Percy for what he done to my sister, mom and Annabeth's dead boyfriends.

" chase them chase them" I order my forces but their always chasing Jackson. I join in the hunt too can't wait to get my hands on Percy oh he wish he be dead after I done with him.

**Percy's pov**

I smile as they came into the large clearing " form up" I shout and me plus my small attack team of 20 campers form a shield wall. We watch as most of blue team came out of the woods and they look like their going to kill us.

" now" a camper next to me ask

" no" I answer and blue team kept coming at us

" now!" he ask again as we could now see the enemies at about 40 feet from us.

" no" I said and as they reach just 15 feet in front of us I said now and the camper who name is Heero Black lift up a black scarf that tie to a stick.

"**FOR VICTORY" **came a shout as the cavalry pop out the forest and hit the flanks of blue team. Then other campers on foot also came out the forest but behind blue team while me and my group advance in the front.

I laugh as I knew that I out smart Malcolm by using the Mongolian tactic of fake retreating to lure the enemy who be tired out and hit them with fresh cavalry. I add some infantry in the tactic so I could block their retreat and man blue team is in disorder I see Malcolm trying to rally them in shield wall but it hopeless.

The shock of the cavalry charge broke any formation they were in plus toss campers aside like nothing. And with their rear now attack blue team just start to surrender in large numbers surprising Malcolm with about ten campers manage to cut a path through the infantry and escape.

The remaining trap members of blue team that didn't surrender soon did when they notice that their commander has abandon them and by this time it was pointless to kept fighting.

I scan the newly made P.O.W and saw no one was badly hurts just cuts, some broken bones and gashes on them. Raisa rides up to me with Malcolm's helmet on the spearhead of her lance " good plan" she said

" thanks but still not over yet" I reply to her and she smiles " we're still going to win blue team is nothing but remnants and only the campers under Annabeth are going to be a organize force and even with the ones who escape with the trap she be outnumber badly" Raisa say and give me a other smile.

I snaps some orders for the wound prisoners to be treat and that they all be guard soon. Then I start to have a talk with the cabins leaders about what our next move against Annabeth and how to get the flag.

" lets just launch a full frontal attack and overwhelm them their not that many left anyway" Clarisse said first

I shake my head " remember this is Annabeth so it be a little harder than that but I got a other plan" I told her and everyone ask me what it is I smile and start to tell them.

**Hope u all like it, also anyone want to recommend a way to embarrass to Annabeth just tell me and next chapter be out as soon as I am done with it. Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's pov**

I grin as I stare at Annabeth small force which is on a small hill guarding the flag, Malcolm I see now running with what left of the main force and he soon telling her what happen.

And she response by hitting Malcolm in the gut and shouting at him likely saying how could he let that happen or that he a dumbass. I send a prisoner under a flag of truces to ask for her surrender since she outnumber and surround by red team.

And her reply was from the return prisoner is a finger and the words go to hell.

So I order my team to advance first we setup a a line around her group by having a shield wall going up. Then I had archers move up and for the next ten minutes fire waves after waves of arrow on their position.

Annabeth counter this by forming her own shield wall but their only do much they can take. And soon some arrow find holes in their defense and some campers go down in shouts of pain. The cavalry does a quick hit and run attack on them too after I order my people to stop shooting.

Went pretty will they took down more enemy troops before pulling back to safely. Annabeth I could see was trying with all her might to rally her team but it was pointless outnumber and surround some were already surrendering to us.

Annabeth then in a surprising move start to light up her team flag fucked bitch thinks she going to denial me victory.

I order a massive charge and with a water bottle I got from Raisa I put out the flag. Annabeth and her last teammates fought us with bitterly she and Raisa square off again. As I carry off the flag which was not that badly burn

I pass it off to Katie who look at me with wide eyes" run" I told her and she runs pretty fast to our side and won the game.

Well after Chiron starts treating the injure Annabeth come at me with a piss off look. " u cheat u can't use cavalry" she shouted at me " no I didn't , because their no rules against using cavalry in captured the flag right Chiron" I reply back and Chiron back me on this saying their nothing in the rules saying I couldn't use cavalry.

She curse at me until Chiron snap at her for that and punish her with dish duty.

I smile and soon got to work at putting the horses back to the stables plus checking on my teammates.

Three days later

" I accept your apologize" he said and then we shake hands. Been three days since my victory in catch the flag and right now I finish saying sorry to Apollo plus letting his kids use a couple of blood sweat horses.

Also I be honoring the promise I made to get some of the cabins to join me in the game. Demeter also got one of my horses to use in the next chariot race but at the moment their instead going for using Cao to plow the strawberry field.

Also I gotten to know Tanya, German and Heero from captured the flag better. Heero who a son of Thanatos, he has black hair, 15 years old, brown eyes, white skin tone, 5'7, fit and a pretty awesome guy. They pretty much join my new group of friends and the others got along with them.

Anyway after leaving Apollo I saw three newbie's campers just arriving to camp and stare in shock at them. Because they go to my high school, two girls and one boy they Bethany Milbury a rich white girl who 5'4, fit, 16 years old, fair skin, has blond hair, hazel eyes and pretty much a nice person through she can be spoil and stuck up sometimes.

The other two are twins Tyler Miller and his younger sister Hannah miller. They pretty much look the same both 5'7, black hair, blue eyes, both 16 years old, fair skin ( through Tyler a bit tan) and even through their rich their great people to be friends with.

I ask a camper who their parents are and am told Bethany is Aphrodite and the twins are kids of Aeolus. I decision to show them around the camp " hey u guys been good" I said to them and they look at me confuse until Hannah say " Percy"

" yep" I told them and they ask what happen to me " puberty" I said and Bethany and Hannah say I look great with a spark in their eyes. While Tyler sigh as how his sis looks at me yep just like back in school Hannah is always goes head over heels with hot guys. Same with Bethany but she a bit more mature then Hannah.

So I give them the tour of the camp, ask them how they got found and Tyler said some big dog try to eat them while they were on the street. And some goat dude rescue them and got the three of them here. They ask me why I here and who my godly parent their eyes widen when I told who my dad plus my quests.

" wow so your dad a top guy and your some great hero, yeah I always know their was something special about u Percy" Bethany say and hold tight to my right arm while Hannah does the same to the left.

Tyler give me the don't u do anything funny with my sister looks. I give him I not trying anything look and nodded to me. Also I tell them about the trouble I gotten in lately and they get a little uncomforted with me but I when I told them about my horses and chariot they forget.

Also they ask me about their parents, I told Bethany about her mom and I told the twins what I know about their dad which is not much btw.

Then I introduce Bethany to her half sister Piper who still not really over Jason picking Drew thing. Also gave Piper a warm hug to help her get over Jason who I now think is just a stupid roman jerk. I mean c'mon Piper a great girl to have as your girlfriend but no he pick Drew who well selfishness and slutty at times.

Piper return the hug and hugs me a little longer than she should be I think. Also she kisses my left cheek before explaining some things to Bethany about their cabins and half siblings that she needs to know.

I off the twins at their cabin which including them now has four campers hope they like their new two siblings. But before I go Hannah kisses my right cheek and whispers we should have some private sword lessons later on.

I get a other look from Tyler and tell him after Hannah in the cabin that I not hitting or even interested in his sister at all right now. He accept that and warns me if I even hurt her in any way I dead meat.

Great a other death threat I really don't need anyway more of that right now.

" Percy" I heard my name being call from behind me, so I turn around quick to see Piper and ask what wrong.

" nothing just wondering if u want to take a walk through the beach" she told me with a blush on her face that she trying to keep down

" sure I like to Piper" I answer her request and she gets all excite a bit but it go away fast as she hold my right hand and leads me to the beaches. I wonder if Piper got anything in store for me at the beaches or this a normal walk I thought to my self as she lead the way.

**Done hope u like the chapter be out as soon as I am finish with it. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's pov

" so what do you want to talk about" I asked Piper after we got to beach and found a nice spot to sit. But Piper doesn't response right away as she looking out at the ocean and playing with a strand of her hair.

" you ever hated someone so much you can't stand to see that person" she ask me in a soft but cold tone.

" yeah" I answer her

"Yeah I guess you do know" Piper muttered and look me in the eyes

" do you know why Jason pick Drew" she said unexpected I shook my head.

" because me or Reyna weren't putout for him, grrrr that all he want from us, I wish I never fell for the dick and in the end that he pick Drew after she spread her legs for him" she told in a angry tone and gave her a hug to make her feel better.

" thanks Percy I need that, I been holding this in since he left camp poor Reyna being stuck at camp Jupiter with him, she been sending me letters saying how Jason is now a cocky arrogant bastard and Drew now so stuck up from being his little whore that she thinks she can order the legion around" she goes on to says to me with even more angry in her voice now.

" calm down Piper" I tell her and she does a little

" thanks Percy I so mad at him and Drew and the worst part of it is that I shouldn't be because he a asshole"

" it ok Piper you don't need him and I he a dumbass for dumping you for Drew, your one of a kind girl Piper" I tell her in a soft tone and she stop being mad.

" thanks again Percy you know what just to says" she whisper to me and then kiss me on the lips.

I kiss her back and I let her explore my mouth. Me and her made out for maybe five minutes before we pull away and oh gods was she blushing " Percy I don't know where but…" I lift my hand to silent her " it ok Piper your still hurt from Jason betrayal" I told her and kiss her.

Piper kiss me back and wrap her arms around me. " you want to go on a date" Piper asks me in a nervous tone I think it over quickly and say yes. She light up with a small smile and I walk her back to her cabin then share a final kiss with her before going back to my own cabin.

But before I could even enter it I hear Kai voice " my lord" from behind and I turn around to see him stand there. " hi" I say to him, he gives a small bow to me and toss me a key.

" what this for" I said and he smiles to me

" your new black Boss 302 Mustang second generation" he answers me and I just look at him in complete shock

" why?" I whisper to Kai

" because my lord you need a car and ladies love guys with cars oh don't worry about the cost I pay for it with your money"

" huh" asked when he said money he sighs and asks if I had read the scrolls he sent me in the first package.

" no"

" will my lord start going through them and then you understand" he say before leaving but he did tell me the car park behind my cabin.

I check, saw the damn car and just stood there looking at it until Raisa found me.

" cool you got a car" she shout and I nodded to her then she check the inside out for a few minutes.

" awesome man" John said as he and the others came out to see the mustang after Raisa went inside to tell them.

Soon after they check it out some more we all went inside to watch a movie.

We fought over what to watch the girls want to see the notebook while me and the guys want to watch starship trooper. In the end the girls won after flipping a coin " yeah we won" Sarah cheer as the girls play the DVD then smuggle up with us guys.

Also we share some popcorn and cans of coke. The girls were pretty much like aww or this is so romance during the movie. While we guys are like when does this but John was really into it at the end and had tears in his eyes.

We laugh at him a little but the girls got us to stop it and says sorry to him. Then we got ready to sleep for the night as usual I the last one to use the restroom, I turn off the lights after leaving the restroom and we all say good night.

I climb into my bunk just as someone else get in too. " Raisa" I asked knowing it her and I got a kiss in return " ok you can bunk with me now night Raisa" I whisper and we all comfort before falling asleep in each others arms.

**So if its short but I was into a hurry and I got some writer block. But I still writing and also next stories to be update is return of the demon king then titan revenge. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's pov **

I woke to Raisa soft breathing and I smile at how cute she looks right now. I carefully got out of bed with out waking her, the others were still sleeping and I grin knowing the bathroom is my.

Thirty minutes later I done and about to leave the cabin when I hear Raisa asking where I got this early in the morning. I look at look as she rubbing her eyes and yawning too " going for a ride that all" I told her and she say ok then goes to the restroom.

I leave the cabin and head over for Piper's cabin and knock on the door. Waited a few minutes before Piper's sister lacy open the door and ask what I want it barely seven in the morning " she Piper up yet" I ask and lacy close the open and fifteen minutes later Piper comes out fully dress and looking tick off.

" morning sweet heart" I tell her

" morning to you Percy, so can I know why I am up right now" she said and I roll my eyes.

" for our date, now go my car behind mt cabin" I answer her and lead her to my car as she like what car?

" nice" she tells me when she saw it

" want to go to New York and just have fun" I ask and Piper nods her head.

" but can I drive please" she said with a puppy eyes and I couldn't resist them I gave her the keys.

" this is awesome " Piper shouts as she shot out of the camp in high speed. Naturally I fill with fear that she crash us but Piper lower the speed when we hit the road and sang along with a few songs on the radio which she turn on.

" so how you enjoying driving my drive" I ask and her she smirk saying I like it.

" so went you want to go Percy?" Piper asks me after we enter New York

" I not sure you pick I guess" I answer her and she found a parking lot to park the car. Then lead/drag me to a Broadway theater to see a friend of her trying out for a role " so we are going to support your one of your friends by watching her and that our date?" I said and Piper punch me in the shoulder.

" no after this lets go out for a big breakfast and spend the day causing trouble" she told me with a grin.

" ok someone being a bit evil now" I told her playfully and she laughs then punch me again.

We end up watching the tryouts and I met her friend a miss Lynda Brook who got the part she was trying out for. They had a girl moment of hugging and screaming when Lynda told Piper she got the part.

I was polite and nice to Lynda during the whole time and when we left Lynda asked if we can all meet sometimes. And Piper said yeah and drag me outside of the theater then chosen a small diner to eat in.

She had a large meal of eggs and bacon while I got hash brown, sausage and toast. We both had coffee to drink and I couldn't help to grin when we left at how hyper she was.

Then we start causing well chaos I guess is the right word for it. I made a water fountain exploded which lead to a some people getting wet, Piper charm spoken a couple of cops into dancing wildly on the street and I make a few public restrooms toilets blow up.

We laugh our ass off at the people who were soaking wet from the restrooms. " let go back now it almost noon Percy" Piper told me after she finish laughing.

So we hop back into the car and I drove us back to camp with out incident. I park my car behind my cabin as fast as I could hoping none of other campers saw it but a few did.

" thanks for the good time Percy, I see you later" Piper tells me and then kisses me before running off to her cabin.

" going for a drive!" I hear shouted from behind me and I turn knowing who it is.

**Sorry it short I just been busy lately, want to update fast and next chapter be soon after I update a other story. Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's **

" hey Raisa "

I said to her and then try to calm her down but she stop me cold in my track.

" what were you and Piper Mclean doing earlier Percy?"

" just hanging out that all Raisa"

" oh yeah and what about the kiss?"

I sigh and told I went on a date with Piper. And I also told her how it went and the things we did.

She grew more angry when I told her Piper was driving and also when I let her drive my car.

" so what am I to you, a girl you can mess with then?"

" no it was just one short date that all Raisa, I sorry about lying to you and if you want I let you drive my car around"

She didn't answer me but instead walkup and stands on her toes to kiss me.

" ok I forgave you Percy and I take that offer"

She said and stuck her hand out for my keys which I I gave to her. She leaves saying she be taking Sarah and Crystal out for some shopping. I grin at this and thankfully I not go shopping with her.

I ran into Silfer who was looking for me.

" hey Percy can I cut your hair"

I look at her like she was crazy until she explain it for a dare that Halfdan gave her. Which is to cut someone hair and bring back some of it as proof. I sigh and let her cut my hair short since I likely need it because my hair is growing long. Also told her the dare stupid and that she shouldn't accept dares like that.

She agree with me and gave me a promise she won't ever do this again or accept any more stupid or dumb dares. I ran a hand over my hair to feel how short it is and notice is wasn't too short.

Then hang out with German and Heero for a couple hours. We just talk and man can German talk he talk. He went on about where he from, about some girls in camp, also Heero talk too but he more of a silent person and I crack some jokes with them. Before leaving to train in the arena for a while.

It went pretty well, I practice with my sword and try out some new moves I came up with. But I left when "she" show up and I got the finger as I pass her to leave the arena. I didn't response to that because I really don't need to start something right.

Raisa came back to camp by this time she, Crystal and Sarah had my car full. When I asked what they bought they all grin and shouted together " shoes" and I lower my head in defeat for asking that.

Me and the guys ended up taking what they got into the cabin and then went for dinner. Which went well got some looks like usual but no attack or call me names. After eating I brush my horses for a hour and when I was done they thanked me politely.

And finally I hit the sack for a good night sleep.

**Hope you all like it. Review **


End file.
